


Fire Extinguisher

by Justherefortarlos



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cooking, Hurt Carlos Reyes, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, goes wrong, kitchen, on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justherefortarlos/pseuds/Justherefortarlos
Summary: Carlos is cooking dinner but everything goes wrong
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Fire Extinguisher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> This idea was born when I played with my Tarlos Characters on Sims and when Carlos was cooking. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> I already have an idea in mind for part 2. So if you would like a second part, please let me know.

TK was watching TV; meanwhile, Carlos was preparing dinner. He had forbidden TK to step a foot into the kitchen because his boyfriend was a complete mess with cooking. Not only because TK couldn’t cook, but he also loved to tease Carlos every time he got the chance for it. It’s not that the officer doesn’t like it, but right now, he wanted to cook dinner so they could spend a lovely evening together.

“Carlos? You know if you need help, you just have to tell me.”

“You’re a mess in the kitchen, and you are very much aware of it, Ty. You know how cooking will end if you help me.” Carlos said and made quotation marks with his fingers.

“Ugh. Fine, I’m just saying.”

A bit later, TK was amused, sitting and watching the kitchen where Carlos was swearing about everything because nothing worked out as the officer planned. TK went over to the kitchen to help his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and placed some soft kisses on Carlos’ ear.

“And here I thought that I’m a mess in the kitchen,” he whispered into Carlos’ ear.

Carlos managed to get out of TK’s hug and gave him a severe look.

“Tyler Kennedy! I told you to stay out of the kitchen. I’m fine, and I can handle this.”

“It doesn’t look like it’s fine, Los. Come on. Let me help you.”

“No, TK. We both know how this ended last time.”

TK mumbled something that Carlos couldn’t understand on his way back to the couch.

It took five minutes till Carlos’ scream echoed through the whole house. The firefighter had never heard his boyfriend scream, so he jumped, frightened, up from the couch. When he looked over to the kitchen, he saw flames on the oven and Carlos in shock. TK’s switched in seconds into work mode as if he was about to go into a burning building. He ran over to the closet, grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran back to the kitchen, where he extinguished the fire. He tossed the extinguisher aside when the fire was out and hugged his boyfriend.

“Hey. Everything is fine. I’m here for you, babe. Are you hurt?”

Carlos started to relax into his arms. He hadn’t noticed that he was holding his breath and took a deep breath, safe in TK’s arms.

“That was close, TK.” He looked down at his right arm, feeling some pain.

TK followed him with his eyes and saw that Carlos had a pretty nasty burn there.

“It’s not…” Carlos started.

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence, Carlos. That’s a burn, and you’ll get this checked out. I’m calling 911.”

“Don’t be silly, TK. I’m alright. You don’t have to call 911. Just drive me to the hospital.”

TK sighed. “Carlos, I’m serious. I’m not going to drive you to the hospital because something can happen on our way over there. Now please just sit down while I’m calling for help.”

After TK had called 911, he walked over to the officer who sat on the couch and kissed him on his forehead.

“I’m just worried about you, Papi. Please understand that.”

TK wrapped his arms around Carlos, and his boyfriend cuddled into them.

“I know, TK, but I think you overreacted by calling 911.”

“We let the paramedics decide if I just overreacted.”

A few minutes later, it knocked on the door. When the firefighter opened it, he looked into the faces of the 126.

“Oh, you’re kidding me,” TK said and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I got a call that you dialled 911, so we took over this call.” His dad explained.

“Come on in. Carlos is on the couch.”

“So what happened here?” Owen asked  
.  
“You have to ask Carlos. I was watching TV. He refused my help in the kitchen.”

“I don’t really know how this happened, but suddenly there were flames, and they caught me on my right arm. And I told TK that he overreacted by calling for help.”

“Captain Vega, please take a look,” Owen said.

TK sat down next to his boyfriend and was looking, worried over to Captain Vega.

“Everything looks fine except for the burn on your hand, it’s a second-degree burn, and I would like to take you to the hospital for further treatment.”

Carlos smiled over to his boyfriend.

“I told you I’m fine, TK. It wasn’t necessary to call for help. You should have taken me to the hospital.”

“Well, what TK did was only in your best interests and definitely the best decision.” Captain Vega said.

“TK?” his dad asked.

The firefighter stood up and went to his dad.

“Yes, dad?”

“Did you extinguish the fire?”

“Yes, why?”

“Did you inhale some smoke?”

TK rolled his eyes, annoyed. He knew exactly what his dad wants from him.

“Come on, Dad. You cannot be serious.”

“You know how I feel, TK. You are worried about Carlos, and I’m worried about you. Captain? Do you have a minute to check my son out? He probably inhaled some smoke.”

“Sure, come on, TK. Let me take a look,” Tommy said.

Carlos looked over at his boyfriend, and when he saw that he also was checked out, TK found his eyes, and they smiled at each other.

“Your lungs are clear. You’re free to go. But I think you’ll probably want to ride with Carlos to the hospital.”

TK grabbed Carlos’ left hand and smiled. “Sure. I don’t leave Carlos alone.” He hugged the officer and kissed him on his cheek.


End file.
